Trilogy of Popularity: Beth
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Shy, nerdy Beth is best friends with Tomboy Savannah and Gothic Chloe. Everything's been going great, until Regina's little sis, Lydia, wants to recruit her so that she can learn secrets. Will Beth betray Savannah and Chloe, or stay true to her friends?


_**Trilogy of Popularity: Beth**_

_**Disclaimer: Actually, I own a lot of this... main concept and Regina's sis, not.**_

_**Chapter One: Don't Blame Me if Sophomore Year Sucks**_

"Why do neither of you ever have a mirror in your lockers?" I asked Chloe and Savannah. Both exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Never found it all that convenient, moaning about my hair," Savannah sighed, picking up one black braid and twirling it around.

"And trust me," Chloe assured me. "When you wear black cosmetics every day, you don't have many possibilities to think of."

We stood there, the three of us, very ready for sophomore year. Perfectly fine. Well, Chloe is still in what her parents call a 'dark phase', but with good reason. She'd definitely be classified as a Goth, despite her refusal to dye her auburn hair black since Savannah's is naturally midnight-colored. We were a strange group: the Tomboy, the Goth, and the Nerd.

Guess who I was?

I guess that Savannah and Chloe have a point-at times. It doesn't make sense for _me _to look in the mirror. No make-up today, just my practical, light brown bob, and my black glances, paired with an 'I Love Geeks' t-shirt and capris. Elizabeth Riley Thompson, classic nerd.

Chloe has the whole Gothic appeal going on, especally today with her v-neck, long-sleeved black shirt and black pants with clunky black boots. A crooked black headband is addorning her head. To top it all off, her eyeliner is laid on so thick, she looks like an ancient Egyptian dancing girl, and her lips and eyeshadow are just as dark as anything else she's wearing. Sweet, isn't it?

As for Savannah... She's wearing boots too, but they're not boyish, the one part of her appearance that isn't. Stiletto-heeled boots have been her obsession for a year now. These are paired with ripped-at-the-knee, faded blue jeans and a South Carolina Gamecocks hoodie over what is probably another baggy t-shirt. Savannah has awesome curves, and if she flaunted them and wore some more flattering clothes, she could probably be some competition to Lydia George.

Oh, Lydia.

I seriously would prefer that she died. Right now. Like her older sister(who thankfully graduate before my friends and I even started going to this high school) Regina, Lydia is stuck up and rich. She's also popular.

I don't get what people see in her. A pale, stick thin girl with dirty-blond hair? What's so special about that?

Apparently, everything.

"Anybody know where Jackie Hughs is?" Savannah asked sweetly, twirling one of her braids like a little girl.

I narrowed my eyes and exchanged a worried glance with Chloe. She knew Savannah even better than I did. You see, I moved here in the fifth grade, and Chloe and Savannah had known each other since kindergarten.

Of course, then, there had been Abby. But I'll get to that later.

"Savs?" Chloe questioned. "Is this the same Jackie Hughs who-"

"Spread that rumor about you cutting?" Savannah retorted, an angry look marring her tanned face for a split second. "The same Jackie who trails after Lydia? Why, yes, as a matter of fact, she is."

I groaned, covering my face with my palm and letting it slide down. Savannah's a very... protective friend.

"Look," I began. "Savannah, you've got to stop doing things like this! Just because everyone else was too scared to tell doesn't mean-"

"Please!" Savannah shouldered her bookbag as the first bell rang. "I was just contemplating it. Besides, I'd handle the job off of school grounds."

Chloe put a pale hand on her shoulder. "You know your parents. It'd be all Beth and I needed if you get sent off to a convent or something."

Rolling her eyes, Savannah began to walk with me towards Social Studies.

"You were serious about just thinking about beating the snot out of Jackie, right?" I asked nervously. Savannah turned towards me, arching an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been in a fistfight, Beth?"

"No," I admitted. "Never."

"Well," She explained. "You can't really stop. Ever since the Abby thing, I've been Chloe's other half. What do you think Abby would have done if Chloe was too proud to do something about Jackie?"

"She would have-"

"As you said it," Savannah smiled as she finished it for me. "'Beat the snot out of her'. As for you, Beth, no offense, but you don't stand up for yourself. Someone has to do it for you, right?"

Silently, I walked on. Savannah's complicated, but probably the best friend I could have ever found. All the same, you don't want to be on her bad side.

xxx

_**Sorry the first chapter was so short, my first Mean Girls fic. Basic info: yes, the girls are in 10th grade, Lydia's Regina's little sis that was dancing to the milkshake song, yadayada. Abby's identity will be revealed in the next chap, but any predictions?**_


End file.
